The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cementitious structural member reinforced with a fibrous mat. The structural members manufactured in accordance with the present invention are used in a variety of applications including panels, beams, columns, walls, load bearing platforms, pavement slabs, refractory shapes, receptacles, etc.
Metal fiber reinforced cementitious composites have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,094 to Romualdi, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,885; 4,366,255 and 4,513,040 to Lankard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,219 to Schupak, U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,955 to Constantinesco, and commonly assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/851,647, filed Mar. 16, 1992.
Metal fiber reinforced cementitious structures are presently manufactured by placing the metal fiber reinforcing element into the mold and depositing directly on the element an appropriate amount of cementitious material necessary to completely infiltrate and encapsulate the element. Means such as vibration, ultrasonic stimulation, and the like are typically employed to insure thorough permeation of the reinforcing element by the cementitious material. The structure is then cured by any conventional means.
While the composites have been commercially successful, the methods for manufacturing the composites; particularly, the fiber-filling step are time-consuming and therefore quite expensive.